harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard's father
The Wizard's father is the father of the wizard in The Wizard and the Hopping Pot who despises Muggles. The father used all his magic to help his Muggle neighbors' illnesses and woes. He died at a goodly age, leaving all his belongings to his only son, who had none of the qualities his father had. One of the belongings he left to his son was his lucky cooking pot, which he enchanted in the hope that it would give him a lesson by experiencing the troubles of the Muggles' misery. The pot made the son's conscience awaken, and the young wizard agreed to use his magic to help his Muggle neighbors as his father had done before him. Biography The Lucky Cooking Pot The father used his pot to brew potions and antidotes for the local Muggles when they needed his help.The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real) He brewed a potion to help an old woman's granddaughter's warts and he bade a young woman to come if she had any trouble with her baby. However, generous as he was, he was wise enough to know not to reveal the source of his magic to his neighbors and instead he pretended that all his potions, charms, and antidotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his "lucky cooking pot". Death On his death, the wizard leaves all his belongings to his only son, who has none of the qualities or virtues his father had, one of the things mentioned to be included was the hopping pot that the wizard gave to him in hope that it would give him a lesson by giving him an experience of the Muggles' misery. After his father's death, the son finds the pot and a single slipper inside it, together with a note from his father that reads, "In the fond hope, my son, that you will never need this". Bitter for having nothing left but a pot, the son resolved to henceforth use the pot as a rubbish pail and the son decides to close the door on every person who asks for his help. Legacy after it had made his son's conscience awake.]] The kind old wizard decided to teach his son a lesson by giving him a taste of the Muggles' misery by enchanting his "hopping pot" to, if the son refused to help his Muggle neighbors troubles, to remind him of their sicknesses. His son's conscience awoke and he agreed to use his magic to help his Muggle neighbors. Personality and traits The wizard is described as a kind and generous man. He seems to have pro-Muggle leanings as he did all he could to help his Muggle neighbors. He shared this trait with Beedle the Bard. He is also described as a wise man. However his anti-Muggle son, often quarreled with his father's habit of helping their neighbors, however the wizard finally decided to help them. Magical Abilities and skills *'Healer:' The wizard has some power in healing as he was able to cure all his neighbours' illnesses with magical aid. *'Potioneer:' The wizard is a acceptable potioneer as he was able to brew potions to cure his neighbours' illnesses. *'Spell master:' The wizard has also the power to enchant magical objects as he did with his little cauldron. Relationships His son He had a difficult relationship with his son as they had two different views of how things are. The son thought that those who could not do magic were worthless, a thought shared by wizard fanatics some years later when Muggle persecution of wizards and witches began. When his father only left him an old cooking pot and a slipper, he cursed his father's age-softened mind as he had expected gold. However, after he was given the taste of the Muggles' misery, his conscience awoke and he agreed to use his magic to help his Muggle neighbors as his father did before him. Muggle Neighbors The wizard enjoyed helping his Muggle neighbors with their dreadful woes. However, he did not confide them with the source of all his magic and instead told the that all his potions, charms, and antidotes sprang ready-made from a little cauldron. Two of the known Muggles that the wizard helped were a peasant whom he gave her an "special poultice" for her granddaughter's warts and he bade a young woman that if she had run into any trouble with her baby, he would be glad to help. Appearances *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Notes and references Category:Fictional characters